baseballfandomcom-20200222-history
Josh Hamilton
Joshua Holt Hamilton (born May 21, 1981 in ) is a Major League Baseball player for the Texas Rangers. He was the first overall pick in the 1999 Major League Baseball Draft by the Tampa Bay Devil Rays. He was considered a blue chip prospect until injuries and addiction derailed his career in 2001. Prior to the 2007 season, Hamilton was selected by the Chicago Cubs in the Rule 5 Draft, and quickly sold to the Cincinnati Reds. He made his MLB debut in 2007, and had a successful rookie season. During the off-season he was traded to the Texas Rangers for Edinson Volquez. After his torrid start to the 2008 season, Hamilton was named to the American League All-Star team. He also participated in the Home Run Derby, where he hit 28 home runs in the opening round, to break Bobby Abreu's record of 24 set in 2005. He finished second in the finals to Justin Morneau, but did hit the second most total home runs of any participant with 35, while Bobby Abreu finished with 41. Personal life Family Josh Hamilton is married to Katie (née Chadwick), the daughter of one of the men (Michael Chadwick) who helped him in his quest to get clean. They started dating in 2002, when Hamilton returned to Raleigh. They married in 2004. Katie has a daughter, Julia, from a previous relationship, and together Josh and Katie have a daughter, Sierra. They went through a period of estrangement when it became clear that Josh was using drugs again. After he got clean in 2005, he began seeing his family again. The couple is currently expecting another child. Recovery/Faith Hamilton's struggles with drugs and alcohol are well documented. He finally got clean after being confronted by his grandmother, Mary Holt. Hamilton says he hasn't used drugs or alcohol since October 6, 2005. When giving a brief summary of his recovery Hamilton says simply "It's a God thing." He does not shy away from telling his story, speaking to community groups and fans at many different functions. He frequently and publicly tells stories of how Christianity has brought him back from the brink and that faith is what keeps him going. His wife Katie sometimes accompanies him, offering her perspective on his struggles as well. To go along with the provisions of MLB's drug policy, Hamilton provides urine samples for drug testing at least three times per week. Rangers' coach Johnny Narron says of the frequent testing: "I think he looks forward to the tests. He knows he's an addict. He knows he has to be accountable. He looks at those tests as a way to reassure people around him who had faith." Hamilton approaches the plate at Texas Rangers home games to the song "Saved The Day" by Christian group Phillips, Craig and Dean. Josh also had help with his recovery, and with his return to Major League Baseball, from Richard Davis and his staff at Trademark Properties of Charleston, South Carolina. Josh even helped the company move the final home of "Shoeless" Joe Jackson across Greenville, SC, to an ideal West End display spot next to Fluor Field, home of the Class A South Atlantic League's Greenville Drive. This event was part of a TV special on the show The Real Estate Pros. . Statistics Major League }} References External links *Josh Hamilton Scouting Report from Dugout Central *[http://sports.espn.go.com/espnmag/story?id=3490593 "I'm proof that hope is never lost" from ESPN the Magazine (7/16/2007)] *[http://sports.espn.go.com/espnmag/story?id=3488605 HELL AND BACK from ESPN the Magazine (6/21/2004)] | after=Adrian Gonzalez}} Category:1981 births Category:People from Raleigh, North Carolina Category:American League All-Stars Category:Major league outfielders Category:Major league players from North Carolina Category:Living people Category:American Christians Category:Texas Rangers players Category:Cincinnati Reds players Category:Louisville Bats players Category:Baseball players suspended for drug offenses Category:Hudson Valley Renegades players Category:All-Star Futures Game players Category:Players Category:4 home runs in a game